Security systems can employ cameras to secure or monitor a specific area. Some security systems provide manual controls for a user to rotate or zoom cameras to monitor an area. Other security systems have cameras rotate or zoom on a schedule to monitor different locations periodically. Based on the video footage, security personnel can deploy to an area to stop a current threat or disturbance.